Yakusoku Wa Yeanai
by LinkinParkMeteora247
Summary: This story takes place a year after the defeat of the DB. It's centered around Kai. Kai is in high school as well as teh others demo...there are 4 new students at his Juku...one of them just like Kai. Will these two pair up? read to find out!! R&R!! ^_^


A/N: Hiya reviewers!!! This is my fourth fic! This is all about Kai! It takes place a year after the BB beat the DB. The first part is all from Kai's perspective. Please review on this! ^_~*  
  
I hope you like it! If you have any comments on how I should do the following chappies . review Onegai!  
  
-MeteoraLinkinPark247  
  
Yakusoku Wa Yeanai  
  
(I don't need a promise .. )  
  
Kai opened his crimson eyes. He looked around his surroundings. He sighed and layed back down. He closed his eyes again. It was quiet. The sound of breathing was heard. It had been 1 year since the defeat of the Demolition Boys. Kai was at his apartment in Tokyo, Japan. He then forgot about sleep and got out of bed. He opened his blinds and exposed the blinding light. He opened his sliding door that leads onto his boucany. He sighed and walked over to his dresser. He got out a white top, a red tie and black pants. He walked into his bathroom and slipped into them. He sighed again and opened his closet. He looked around and noticed something was missing. 'I guess I will just go to Juku cold.' He thought.  
  
He then closed his closet and picked up a light brown briefcase. He then took his keys and put them in his pocket. He opened his apartment door and then shut it. He locked it and began to walk up north. It was a very cold Monday. This was a usual day for Kai. He began to shiver as he reached the top of the hill. He looked down and saw a High school. He began to walk towards it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yakushiro High was the school's name. It was the center of Tokyo. He sighed as he opened the doors to the school. Many kids were already there. A group of girl's laughter could be heard a mile from the school. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood, well, everybody except for a mysterious 16 year old. The bell rang. Thousands upon thousands of teenagers rushed into their classes. Being pushed and shoved along the way. Kai just stayed calm. Nobody could push him; he was much too strong. He entered his classroom calm. He took his seat and stared down at his dirty desk. There were black stains on it from a couple of years gum.  
  
"Ohayo," said the sensei. "Ohayo," they all mumbled back. "So, how was your weekend?" he asked. ".." "Ano.Hai, let's get on with our schedule then," he replied getting out papers.  
  
Then at that very moment the door burst open. 4 guys entered.  
  
"Ah, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique and Robert, great for you to join us so EARLY!" the sensei snapped. "Well thank you," Enrique, the blonde replied. "Just get to your kuso seats onegai?" the sensei replied. "Okay," He called back.  
  
The 4 boys took seat right in the back. Kai didn't even pay attention to them. Kai just sat there with his head down and his arms folded.  
  
"Now, we have a couple of new students from Kanji high, please be very polite to them," he said motioning to the boys in the back, "C'mon in!"  
  
The door slid open. The boys in the back stopped what they were doing and fixed onto the new classmates. 4 teenage girls stood in front of the sensei's class.  
  
"Now, can you please write your names on the board? Ne?" the sensei replied. "Hai," replied one of them.  
  
A girl with short brown hair approached the board. She had blue eyes. She was about 5'2. She wrote her name and then moved over.  
  
Then next girl had long black hair. It reached her kidneys. She had violet eyes that totally fit her face. She wrote her name and scooted over.  
  
The third girl had orange hair. Her hair was the longest. It was in a ponytail. Her hair reached her knees. She had baby blue eyes.  
  
The final girl had light blue hair. It was short. It was a little messy but it was still a bit neat. She had crimson eyes. Her face was very pale. Her face showed no emotion; just like Kai's. She stopped writing and moved so the class could see.  
  
Kimora Makoto Mita Korea Momba Kari Cereluian Fushia "Now you may take any seat that is empty," the teacher replied.  
  
Makoto sat in the middle of the classroom next to the wall. Korea sat next to a blue haired guy. Kari took a seat next to a raven- haired someone. And Fushia took 1 seat away from Kai. Kai didn't really care about girls. Actually, he really despised them.  
  
"Now that is settled open your books and do your text work," he replied leaving the room like he always does.  
  
Right when he left everybody got out of their seats and sat by all their friends talking and stuff. Kai just sat there thinking. Fushia the same. She stared in front of her. Then a girl tapped her shoulder. Fushia turned around and met a gaze with a pink haired girl.  
  
"Hai?" Fushia asked. "Um, well, my name is Mariah! I always greet the new comers," she replied. She stuck out a hand. Fushia looked up at her and then to her hand, then to her again.  
  
"Gomen-nasia," Fushia replied.  
  
She then turned around with her back facing Mariah. Mariah then grinded her teeth and walked away.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&* "So, Korea isn't it? That's a pretty name," Enrique replied. "Ano.tameru, your making me blush," Korea replied. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You like to do karate Makoto?" Robert asked. "Hai, a lot, I beat all the boys in my league!" she replied. "Ya know, I take karate, maybe you and me could practice some time?" he asked. "Yea! I would love that!" Makoto replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your Chinese and Japanese? Wow," Ray replied. "Hai, it's kinda fun knowing two languages," Kari replied. "I bet," Ray replied smiling. "I'M SO HUNGRYYYYYYYY!" yelled a blue haired guy. "Settle down Tyson, you just had breakfast!" A blonde yelled. "I know but."-"Tyson, just shut up," Kai replied. "Tch' fine, but beware, you might hear some weird noises!!" Tyson replied. "UG, shut up!" the whole class called. ".." "Max, you don't have to be so hard on me," Tyson replied sliding under his desk.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&~&~&~&~&~& After School ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"So it's settled! Tonight at 7:30 we go to this dance club?" Enrique asked. "Hai, see ya," Korea replied.  
  
The 3 girls walked off talking about their day. Fushia walked alone.  
  
Kai was waiting for the walk signal to come on when he noticed a girl standing next to him. The signal came on and she calmly walked across. It seemed she was heading Kai's way home. He then walked across also.  
  
He followed his normal trail to his house. She seemed to be still going on his trail. After bout 4 minutes Kai reached his house. He stopped on his doorstep and watched the girl turn the corner. He sighed and opened his door. He walked inside and threw his briefcase on his chair. He slipped his shoes off and collapsed on his bed. He was so exhausted. He slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was his ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIN 


End file.
